Greg and Nikki- A Dorky Summer Dance
by Maddz Writes
Summary: Greg is moving houses AND schools and is pretty nervous about meeting the new kids in his school. The school his going to is called... "West Chestered-Country Day Middle School". He hopes he makes new friends, and really hopes that no one makes fun of him because of his "JOURNAL". On his first day, something unexpected happened. He met a girl... a girl he thought was very pretty...
1. Meeting Him (Nikki POV)

**AUTHORS NOTICE**

I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER. I have received a lot of attention from this fanfiction than I thought I would and I haven't even written anything for it. I'm so sorry for wasting people's time or making people upset if they really wanted to see this. Also, school is almost out for me! (yay) so during the summer I'll definitely be more active.

**Nikki's POV**

_May 4th, 2016, Monday_

UGH! I can't believe MacKenzie is STILL trying to get with Brandon even though she's in a different school now! I overheard some of the CCP girls saying that she almost tried asking him out to this "Summer Dance" Which I don't know about, but I recently want to ask Chloe and Zoey in case they might know! Those two girls, may be dorks, but they know a ton about dating and romance!

"Hey gurrll!" Zoey smiled and waved across the hall. "Hey!" I waved back and ran over there to talk to them.

"Do you two girls know anything about the "Summer Dance" that the CCPs have been talking about?" I asked them, doing jazzhands.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "In fact, we just found this poster explaining everything you need to know about it." Chloe puts down her backpack and hands me this very pretty pink and purple colored sheet that had all the information about the dance.

I took the sheet and looked all over it. The design was very interesting to look at, with the swirls and hearts. "Wow, I'd like to meet whoever made the design! They are a good drawer..."

"Of course you do..." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Apparently, this Summer Dance is going to happening soon, we get to invite plenty of friends, cute boys, and there will be food too! You know how much I LOVE food."

"I wonder if BRANDON asks you out." Zoey said, batting her eyes all flirty-like.

"Aww come on guys!" I start blushing. "Maybe he'll ask me, but only as friends."

"Oh, come on Nikki, remember that kiss he gave you during our fundraiser? I'm sure he'll ask you out! You two were practically made for each other!"

The bell starts to ring.

"OMG! The late bell! We're gonna be late." I quickly grab by bookbag, binder, diary, and the Summer Dance sheet, shoving it all in mindlessly. I jump in the air, not wanting to get the teacher mad on the last month of school and raced down the hallway with Chloe and Zoey falling slowly behind. Finally we made it to our homeroom, but something was odd. There was a boy I've never seen before.

_A new kid in the last month of school?!_ _Pssh unbelievable._

I sat down, trying to see his face, but he was facing down, getting stuff out of his bookbag. I couldn't see him, but the shape of his head was cute. Ahaha... "the shape of his head".

"Hello class," My homeroom teacher walks up. Kids just kept talking and talking. "CLASS!" He screeches, making me hold my ears his voice hurts so bad. "Thank you. Today we have a new student joining us." He gestures to the kid, and the boy finally gets up facing me.

All what I had to say is that he was a SUPER cute boy.

Almost as cute as Brandon.

And that's saying A LOT.

"Hi." He says. "Um... my name is Greg Heffley. And... um, yeah. Just joining this class." He stand up for a little while, awkwardly like he's waiting for something. In the corner of my eye, I could see Chloe and Zoey making googly faces. I turn to them and mouth

"What's wrong with you two"

"Isn't he cute" Zoey mouths back.

I hesitate and then realize that he's walking straight toward me. I sit up straighter, as if that helps, and kinda smiled at him. He smiled back, this kinda crooked cute smile. It made me all gushy inside.

Geez, all this love crap and I'm gonna vomit.

Then I started going into this thing called RCS (Roller Coaster Syndrome) Basically any girl from the ages 10 to 18 who fall in love with a guy feel like they're floating in air, at the same time having their stomach rolling around and do as many flips and tricks as it can. It can make you feel all happy in the weirdest way.

I felt like opening my mouth and going "SQQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I LOVE to HATE that feeling! :)

Greg takes his seat behind me and I could feel his presence there. His cute, brown hair, brushed to the side, and his blue eyes, shimmering in the classroom lights. I dared not to look behind me, NO DUH. But I really, really wanted to. Really really wanted to, because he was so darn cute!

And then I thought about Brandon... who do I like better? I guy I barely know, or a guy I've loved all throughout Middle School. Ooh... this is gonna be hard. I just won't think about Greg for the rest of my life... piece of cake.

Right?

**AT LUNCH TABLE**

"OMG! Did you SEE that new guy?" Zoey squealed in my ear, making me wince.

"Of course I did." I saisd sarcastically. "He introduced himself to the entire class doo-doo bird..."

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, super cute!" Chloe kicked the table mindlessly. She always does that when she thinks about cute guys.

"Yeah, well too bad he wouldn't talk to us dorks." I said, secretly wishing he would. I just wanted to move on the a different conversation.

Zoey sighed. "Yeah. I guess he wouldn't."

Chloe watched Greg enter the lunchroom, looking for someplace to eat, until eventually he sits in another section alone. "OMG!" Chloe bursts with happiness. "HE'S SITTING ALONE! Let's go talk to him!"

"What?! No way!" Chloe starts walking toward him faster than I ever saw he walk. I grab her arm and pull her back. "We can't! It'll be too awkward."

"Awkward is my middle name." Chloe pulls her arm back with all her might and starts walking toward him again.

I groan. _That'll be a disaster._

Zoey jumps up. "Imma talk to him too."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Don't worry Nikki, besides look at that poor boy. He isn't sitting with anyone. We should talk to him. And I'm going over to him whether or coming or not."

I sigh. "Fine. Not much of a point being stuck alone at this table anyway." I walk with Zoey towards his table.

Greg looks up. "Oh hi." "Hello, sorry if it seems like we're intruding." Chloe giggled. "It just seemed like you needed some friends."

"Sure." He looked at all three of us. "Um... you girls gonna sit?"

I started laughing loudly. "HAHA. Yeah... funny joke."

He stares at me. "Yeah..."

Chloe and Zoey take a sit, while I'm in a trance, staring into his eyes. Chloe eventually pulls me down, falling down like a little girl's favorite ragdoll toy. "Ignore her, she's the weird one in the group.

_Like you should be talking, Chloe. _But I just think that in my head, so no one hears it except me.

"I'm Nikki." I finally say. "These are my two friends, Chloe and Zoey."

"Yeah, you three are the girls in my homeroom class." He says. "I'm kinda new here, and I'd like it if I'd have a guide."

"OOOH I'LL GUIDE YOU!" Zoey says with her cheesy smile. Chloe gives her a glare.

"We'll all be happy to guide you around." I say. "I even know this one cool guy named Brandon that I think you'll really like. He's nice and handsome just like you...- I mean, like You... um... a character in a TV show... hehe."

Chloe and Zoey stare at me like a just killed my mom.

"Wow. That's um... interesting."

"Very." I respond, trying not to make the conversation awkward. "Ok Chloe and Zoey, we need to go back to our table and finish eating, right?" I nudge them. "It was so nice having formal introductions with you!" I grab Chloe and Zoey and pull them up to their feet. "Ok, come on. Bye Greg!" I wave and walk away. Chloe and Zoey stay back to bat their eye-lashes and do stupid things, because, you know, that's _sexy..._

UGH GREAT! Now I'm confused if I like GREG better or BRANDON better? What do I do? I want to ask Chloe and Zoey about it, but they are probably crushing way to much on Greg to understand anyway, which is pretty stupid. I wouldn't blame them though. He is SUPER cute.

I'm such a BAD friend. :(


	2. New Home (Greg POV)

**Greg's POV**

_May, 2rd, Saturday, 2016_

Before you start reading this, I just wanted to say that this is a JOURNAL not a DIARY. When my mom bought this, I specifically told her NOT to get a diary, but eh... it was too late. And I know... I know... if I ever got caught writing in one of these the guys from my school would laugh at me or call me a sissy or something... which is the complete opposite of what I am by the way. The only real reason I write in this thing anyway is because once I get older and become famous, all my fans will want to know what I did when I was younger, so of course they can just read this. Anyway, that's not important, what's really important is that my father lost his job a couple weeks ago, and he got really angry at his boss. In fact, I actually heard he was going to sue him, but the boss my dad used to work for is too "powerful" for that...

So now my dad has been looking for a job all around town with no luck. Rowley, my best friend, is nervous that I'll have to move, but I'm not worried about it. I highly doubt it'll happen anyway.

"Hey Greg" Rowley said. We were walking over to his house to play Twisted Wizard. "Are you sure my dad will let you inside. You know how he acts when you're around."

I laughed. "Ahaha, don't worry about it. He'll just have to get use to me."

"Yeah. I guess." Rowley replied, the enthusiasm out of his voice completely.

We started a new round of Twisted Wizard and I beat Rowley twice. The third time we decided to play, Rowley installed this new map in which he says he created. "I created this on my dad's computer." He said as he downloaded the new map into the game. "I'm sure you'll think its super cool, especially since you like this game and all."

"Yeah, yeah." I acted as if I didn't care much, but I secretly really wanted to see what his map looked like. Once it was plasted on, everything looked awesome. The graphics weren't all that pleasing, and it wasn't as awesome as Rowley kept bragging about it, but it was much better than a couple of things he created. There was less pink in it at least.

I stared at the screen for a while. "So..." Rowley muttered. "Do... you... like it?"

I turned my face, my eyes still glued to the screen. "The graphics are terrible, but the design is actually completely cool."

"Really?" His face lit up. "Let's start playing."

Before we could play, however, Rowley's father burst in. "Greg, you're mother is here." I looked over a Rowley and simultaneously we glanced at each other. "Yes?" I asked, getting up.

"You'll have to talk to your mother." He left, leaving me confused. I followed after him, seeing my mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No Greg." My mother said. She seemed a little sad, which frightened me. "Your father got a new job!"

"Oh! That's good!"

"But we're going to have to move."

"Oh..."

Rowley walked in, and I could see pain in his face. "You really have to?"

"I don't think we're moving that far... right mom?" I asked her, begging in my mind that she didn't say anything bad.

"Well, we won't be moving TOO far away, but I don't think you two will be able to talk to each other as much as you do now. You'll probably only get to see each other every Summer break or Winter break or something like that."

_Well that's not TOO terrible..._

Rowley groaned. "THAT'S TEERRRRRIBLE."

"Come on Greg, we're leaving tomorrow." My mom started out the door but waited for me to say goodbye to Rowley.

"We didn't even get to play my game" Rowley muttered.

"Hey, don't worry." I searched for the right words. "Your game was very... creative." I slapped myself in my mind.

"Just... keep practicing I guess."

* * *

_May, 3rd, Sunday, 2016_

We were in the car, headed to our new house, and I was on Rodrick's phone, he didn't know I was one until he started getting up from his nap, roaming around in his pockets and the area in the car. "Where's my phone?" He muttered. I looked up, trying not to make eye contact and quickly put his phone underneath me, where I was sitting, then pretended I was asleep.

"HEY GREG!" He shouts.

I jump up, pretending he woke me up from a great dream. "Ah! Aye, Rodrick, ouch, what do you want?"

"Hehehe." Rodrick laughs like a manic.

_I swear he's gonna turn into a serial killer one day._

"Important matter we need to discuss. Have you seen my phone?" He shouts.

I wince. "No, I haven't."

"Manny?" Rodrick asks nicer. "Have you seen my phone?"

"BOYS BOYS!" My mom tries not to yell to loudly. "Please, don't be screaming today. I don't want noisy kids once we get to our new home to unpack."

"Moom..." I say, trying to move on to a different conversation than the one Rodrick brought up. "What is the new school I'll be joining again?"

"Westchestered Day Middle School. Why?"

"Just wondering." Rodrick stares at my seat and notices a glowing ray of light right where I'm sitting.

"GREG! YOU DORK! YOU HAVE MY PHONE. Give it back you thief!" He yells at me.

"What? Wha- oh... this thing? I um... I didn't even know it was here. I was asleep the entire time. I mean... someone must've moved it... but it definitely WASN'T me!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever." He snatches the phone away from me and hold it close to his chest like its his baby or something. "Don't you dare touch it again. You're lucky were in the car with mom and dad." He whispers, his teeth clenched.

I sigh and lay back in my seat, watching through the window as I see dozens of houses come and go as we drive by. Classic rock is being played on the radio and I slowly fall asleep to it.

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER**

We finally make it to our new home. I hop out of the car and take a look at it. The house is much bigger than our last one. The neighborhood is a pretty nice neighborhood too. Not too big, not too small, just right. The moving van pulls up right next to us, and we start to head in.

"The last one there is a rotten egg!" Rodrick says, pushing me down.

"OUCH!" I yelp and then jump back up, chasing Rodrick until we enter the house.

Once I entered, it smelled of fresh paint and it looked very new. It was actually a lot bigger in the inside than it looks on the outside. "Wow, this place sure is roomy." Rodrick looks around.

I climb up the stairs to my new bedroom, which is a decent size. Just a tab bigger than my older bedroom, but the special thing about it is that it has its own bathroom! Now I won't have to share stinky toothpaste with my dumb brothers anymore. _I need to tell Rowley about this!_

I ran down into the kitchen and dialed Rowley's number. After the 3rd ring he answered. "Hey Rowley, this is me, Greg. I just saw my room, and its really huge. I even have my own bathroom! And I'm going to a new school... which I bet is going to be painful, but eh. This house sure is roomy." I say, while looking around, almost hypnotized by the home itself.

"That's nice." I can tell Rowley's sad. "I hope you have fun at your new school. I sure am gonna miss you."

"Yeah, me too." I never really imagined missing Rowley. He was always a weird friend to have, but I have to admit, I am going to miss his crazy personality some days. "I bet we'll be able to see each other. But I'll talk to you soon, i have to finish unpacking. Talk to you later." I hung up and ran back outside to help everyone with the furniture. I have to admit, moving to a new home is going to be quite an adventure.


	3. Meeting Her (Greg POV)

**Greg's POV**

I really wanted to go to class quickly and get over with meeting the new teachers and having that "awkward" vibe. But, knowing me, the awkward vibe wouldn't leave me either way.

I walked into homeroom and my teacher greeted me. "Hello. I'm Mr. Simmons. It's nice to meet you..."

"Heffley. Greg, Heffley."

"Ah, Greg Heffley." He smiles. "Take a seat anywhere you'd like." He gestures to the seats.

I sit down in the third row, not wanting to be close to the teacher. I didn't have great vibes for this school yet.

Plenty of kids entered and exited. Mr. Simmons walked over to me and asked me to stand up in front of the glass to say hi. I didn't want to, but he insisted, so as the bell rang with the last three girls walking in, I walked up and stood away from them.

"Hello class," Mr Simmons walks up to the white-board, waiting for everyone to stop talking. They never did. Eventually he screeched, "CLASS!" A couple kids in the class covered their ears or winced. I just stood there. "Thank you. Today we have a new student joining us." He points to me. Once he does, I put down my backpack and face all the students.

There were A LOT of them.

I don't normally like talking in crowds, especially with people I don't know, so I kinda stood there looking like an idiot.

"Hi." I say. "Um... my name is Greg Heffley. And um... yeah. Just joining this class." I stand up for a little while, standing there awkwardly as if I'm waiting for something to happen.

After a while, I grab my backpack and head straight for my desk. This girl with blondish-brown hair immediately saw me and sat up straighter, smiling at me. I didn't know if she was mocking me, or being nice to me, or flirting, so I just did a half-assed crooked smile to make it seem like I didn't ignore her. I took my seat behind her and just laid back, not listening to the teacher at all. I knew with this first impression that today was going to be a VERY LOOONG day...

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, finally excited to get food into my system, but I was afraid I wouldn't have a place to eat. I found a quiet area with no one sitting around and looked around the cafeteria. '_Hmm... I really miss Rowley._'

I never ever thought I'd miss Rowley. He can be such a pain. But I seriously missed him. He's the only real friend I ever had.

I sighed and started to eat.

Footsteps walking toward me brings my attention to three girls walking up to me, one of them was the girl I smiled at in homeroom. "Oh, hi." I said, looking up.

"Hello, sorry if it seems like we're intruding..." One of the girls giggled. "It just seemed like you needed some friends."

"Sure..."

'_Girl-friends huh?_'

They just stood there, staring at me.

"Uhm... you girls gonna sit?"

A different girl whom I smiled at cackled loudly. "HAHA. Yeah... funny joke."

"Yeah..." I ask.

The first two girls sit down, but the other girl keeps standing until the girl in the middle pulled her down. "Ignore her, she's the weird one in the group."

"I'm Nikki." The Nikki-girl says. "These are my two friends, Chloe and Zoey."

"Yeah, you are the girls in my homeroom class." I say. "I'm kind of new here, and I'd like a guide."

"OOOH I'LL GUIDE YOU!" Zoey exclaimed, smiling. Chloe gives her a glare.

"We will be happy to guide you around." Nikki says. "I even know this one cool guy named Brandon that I think you'll really like. He's handsome just like you...- I mean, like You... um... a character in a Tv show... hehe."

Everything seemed to go by awkward after that.

"Wow. That's um... interesting." I finally say.

"Very," She responds. "Ok Chloe and Zoey we need to go back to our table and finish eating, right? It was nice having formal introductions with you!" She grabs her friends, pulling them away from me. "Ok, come on." She grits her teeth.

"Bye Greg." She lets go of her friends and waves. Then they all go back to their table, eating and giggling and gossiping. Probably.

So... today has definitely been an interesting day.


	4. Empty (Nikki POV)

**NIKKI POV**

_May 10th, 2016, Sunday_

My younger sister Brianna is being **SO ****ANNOYING** today!

All I want to do is try to study for my finals and Brianna is fleeing around the room with a Princess Sugar Plum doll, shouted the words "I'M GONNA BE IN 3RD GRADE! I'M GONNA BE IN 3RD GRADE!" over and over again.

It was really

really

GRATING!

That's when I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled at Brianna:

_If you don't shut up, I'm going to smack you all the way to 1st grade!_

Except I only said that inside my head, so no one heard that but me.

"Hey Brianna, why don't you go study for your tests?" My mom asked.

I sighed.

"Nooo!" She whined, stomping the floor. "I already studied!"

"Well why don't you sit down nicely and watch Princess Sugar Plum TV show?"

"Ohhh!" Her eyes lit up. "Ok!" She sat down.

I groaned.

Princess Sugar Plum TV show is a new animated show that personally, I think Brianna is WAY too old to be watching. It is the most boring, obnoxious show ever, close up there with Dora The Explorer! And what sucks is that she is HOOKED with it. The only positive thing the show brings is that Brianna finally shuts up to listen to it.

I decided to take my work to my room so that I can listen to myself think. I didn't stay in there long until I heard the doorbell ring.

_That must be Chloe and Zoey!_

I rushed down stairs superexcited. I opened the door and there they were!

"OMG girl! Are you excited to go to the mall?!" Chloe giggled, giving out jazzhands.

"Hecks yeah!" I laughed, giving her jazzhands back.

Since the mall was pretty close by, we decided just to walk there. Once we made it, Chloe and Zoey decided to get snacks while I went shopping for clothes. Surprisingly there were a lot of people going shopping, probably trying to find a bathing suit. Thankfully, I didn't pass by MacKenzie or any of her lame friends.

I saw a really cute bikini I KNEW Zoey would love! I turned around, rushing, not looking where I was going and...

**BUMP!**

I

bumped

right

into

Greg

Heffley.

At first I had no idea who it was.

"OMG! I'm so sorry, I was just..." my eyes locked with his. I stopped talking for a split second.

"Oh, it's ok." He got up and held out his hand for me.

I just stared at it.

"Um, you ok?"He tilted his head. "You look like a deer, frozen in headlights."

"OMG! I'm sorry." I took hold of his hand. It felt like a burst of energy just flowed through my body. As I stood up, I felt like falling back down again, fainting almost. "Um... thanks." I forced a smile, trying not to vomit, or DIE from Greg's cuteness.

"Hey, you're the girl in my school... Nikki right?"

"Yeah."

He laughed. "Funny how I see you here." He noticed something behind me and he immediately stopped smiling. "Oh, I got to go. Bye"

I opened my mouth to respond, but all what came out was a little mutter. I was going through another RCS. WHEEE! I felt like screeching. I turned around and guess who was stalking me this entire time?

Chloe and Zoey?!

* * *

"You just ran into Greg! Lucky girl!"

We were on way out of the mall with our new swim suits. Zoey LOVED the bikini I chose for her. It was a light blue suit with white pokadots. Chloe chose a full piece blackish purple suit. I chose a bikini with a black bottom and a dark blue top.

I started blushing like crazy. "Yeah yeah, I know..." I really wanted to change the conversation, every time we talked about Greg, it made me think about Brandon. It drives me insane!

"So so lucky!" Chloe repeated.

We finally made it to my house. "It's late guys. Thanks so much for inviting me though!"

They smiled. "Don't worry, any time. And thank you for the bathing suit!" Zoey replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

I entered my room, falling on my bed SUPERtired. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. These thoughts and feelings stormed over me like a hurricane, flowing rocks of regret, streams of dusty lovey-dovey feelings, things I couldn't ignore nor could I understand. It was like I was eating some sort of burrito filled with sand and piles and piles of emptiness.

I didn't know WHO I actually loved. Brandon... or Greg?

I just felt weird if anything. Not the normal type of weird, like when you're hanging out with your friends and saying stupid stuff, no.

The type of weird that just floods you and makes you sad.

I don't think I can sleep tonight.

:(


	5. Selling Chocolates (Greg POV)

**IT'S THANKSGIVING BREAK FOR ME NOW! :D YAAAAY!**

* * *

_May 11th, Monday_

I had to skip school today, mostly because my mom wanted me to. My younger brother, Manny, was selling chocolates for a school fundraiser in his elementary school. I had to go out all over the neighborhood to help Manny sell the candy-bars. I tried to bug mom about why she couldn't do it herself, or ask Rodrick to go out with Manny, but mom wouldn't argue and Rodrick's just his lazy self.

We walked around a couple houses, and actually it wasn't half bad. We gained quite a lot of money for his fundraiser and it seemed like nothing bad was happening.

Manny and I finally stopped at the last house we were going to visit for the day. It was a ginormous mansion, the biggest building in the entire neighborhood. It looked about three stories, it had very pretty, almost crystal like windows. A huge fountain was in the middle of the lawn, the yard was a bright green color, obviously it was clean-cut because it was the neatest lawn I've ever seen. Even the driveway was huge, holding two big cars, a normal black van sat next to a hot pink pretty car. A teen girl probably lived here. There was a garage, which more than likely carried even more cars.

"Ooh! Look at that house, Bubby!" Manny said filled with excitement. He pointed right at the mansion.

"Please don't call me that anymore..." I muttered. "You're too old for that."

We walked right up to the house, I rang the door bell, and we waited for a little while. Manny looked through the crystal window, staring at the shiny, sparkling floor in awe.

Eventually a girl around my age sashayed over to the door, with a designer purse in her hand, it was embedded with emerald stones. She was on the phone talking to one of her friends. She wearing a pink fluffy robe that looked EXTREMELY cozy. She had on black silky pants. Her hair was almost bleach blonde, and it was super curly, her curls bounced everywhere as she moved her hips from side to side.

Whoever she was, she seemed like one of those girls who acted like she was all that.

"Oh my god, Jessica USED to be my friend, but she's like, NOT anymore..." the girl opened her door. "Um... hang on, there are some... kids... like by my doorstep or whatever. They're probably begging for money or something. Brb hon!" She ended the call and shoved her phone in her emerald purse, throwing on a fake smile as she talked to me. "Oh hello! Who are you and what do you want?"

"I like your house!" Manny was the first to say.

"Yesssss..." The girl glared at my brother with a look of disgust. Manny didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care. "So, who are you?"

Manny started to touch the girl's purse, playing with the emeralds. The girl finally noticed and jumped back, like he just offended her great ancestors.

"I am SO sorry!'' I pleaded to the girl. I grabbed my brother and held him back. "My name is Greg and this is my little brother Manny. His school is selling chocolates for money to improve his school conditions. Would you like to buy some?" I asked.

Manny got in front of me. "We have chocolates with or without nuts." He smiled a toothy-smile.

The girl snapped her bubble gum, glaring at my brother once again. "My name is Mackenzie Hollister, but you should already know that, since I'm like, the MOST popular person EVER! I used to go to Westchestered Day Middle... but now I go to North Hampton Hills, and let me tell you, that place is MUCH better than one I used to go to.." Mackenzie started rambling on.

I butted in. "Oh really? Well, I don't know you because I just moved around here... um, and I go to that school. Um..." We both sat in awkward silence for a while. "Are you gonna buy chocolates or not?"

"Oh, you came here to sell chocolates?" Mackenzie asked, putting on a fake persona. "I though you came here to check out my fabulous house... ehm, I mean, mansion," She winked. "And, to check out a little more." She laughed, then paused.

"And omg, you go to that school?" She leaned in a little closer to me, like she was going to tell a secret. "Have you met HER yet?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about... nor do I care really... I just want to sell choco-"

"Well, the GIRL I'm talking about is LITERALLY the WORST person on the entire planet. Her last name is like... ugh, I don't even remember.. Maxwell?" Mackenzie rambled, but I this point I didn't care. I was going to turn around to tell Manny we were going home, but when I looked to the right of me, Manny was gone!

I heard a noise coming from inside Mackenzie's house, and zipped my head around. Manny was sliding around on the glittery floor. He had a chocolate bar in his hands, and was chewing on it like a pig. Crumbs fell all around him, ruining the clean floor.

My mouth flew open in shock, and when Mackenzie looked at me, I quickly closed my mouth, and tried to act normal.

"...and my mom has talked to almost every CELEBRITY in the WORLD. Like Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Kayne West, and SOOO MANY MOORE!"

I nodded like I cared, but I didn't. "That's great." I gritted my teeth, glancing behind Mackenzie to see my brother. "How many CHOCOLATES would you like to buy?" I put emphasis on the word chocolates, hoping Manny would hear me and get his butt back here.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll buy, like, four bars I guess." Mackenzie sighed. I didn't really think she wanted any. She opened up her purse and took out a wallet, handing me four bucks. Manny walked up behind her and surprised her.

"OMG!" She shrieked. She noticed the bars and took them. "Um, why are you standing behind me?" She looked over to the mess Manny made. "OMG! I WANT my MONEY back!" She cried, glaring at the both of us this time, her ice-blue eyes froze me right in my tracks. I looked over at Manny, completely mad and frustrated.

"Manny..." I grunted. "What do you say..."

He stuck his tongue out at me and muttered, "Sorry lady, your house is just so fancy, I had to walk on the floors."

Mackenzie made a really obnoxious sound, then snatched her four dollars away from me and handed the chocolates back to me. "I don't even WANT your GROSS chocolates anyway!" She pushed Manny out of the house and slammed the door in our face. Through the window, I saw her sashay away, heading upstairs to her room, probably to complain to her parents or her friends about Manny and his mess.

_Dang that girl is annoying when she sashays._

Manny and I left Mackenzie's house, my anger from what Manny did was still contained inside me. I wanted to face Manny and yell at him, hoping that would give Manny some common sense, but after a while, I just kept thinking back on it, on how that fake girl was acting, and I began to smile.

I began to chuckle to myself.

Manny looked up at me, afraid I was mocking him. "What?" He asked a little angrily.

I stopped chuckling for a while. "Manny..." I said, holding back laughter. "Although what you did was stupid... it was oddly... refreshing."

Manny was confused. "Huh?"

"You can be a complete pest, but for once your obnoxiousness was used for good." I laughed again. "That Mackenzie chick was a high-class snob. The way she acted was rude, and you gave her some revenge."

"I thought you said revenge was stupid."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter." I sat down on the sidewalk next to Manny, the summer-heat made the concrete feel warm. Manny put the bag of chocolates down beside me. "You have to admit, the way you slid around the floors making a mess was hilarious!" I nudged his side.

Manny giggled a bit. "And her reaction was funny!"

"Yes! That too!" We both sat together, laughing, remembering Mackenzie's exact facial expression when Manny sneaked up behind her. We mocked what she looked like and how pretended she was 'all that'.

I picked up the bag carrying the chocolates, and opened it, pulling out two chocolate bars. I threw one at Manny, it landed on his lap. I tore the wrapper off of the one I was going to eat and started digging in. Manny looked up at me with shock.

"I thought mom said we weren't supposed to be eating the chocolates! I'm telling when we get home!"

"Manny... you already had five on the trip. Just eat it and shut up about it. I won't tell on you if you don't tell mom." I said.

"Only if you you give me two dollars."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll give you two dollars, but you promise not to tell her... right?"

"Ok." Manny said. He ate the bar I gave him and once we were done, we picked everything up and went back home.

For once, Manny didn't seem so annoying.

* * *

**Ok, so I kind of wanted to put up a cute(ish) chapter involving Manny I just didn't know how exactly. I think this turned out good! Sorry that this chapter is a little short. . Next chap. will definitely be longer. I haven't read the Diary Of a Wimpy Kid books in a LONG LONG time, so if this doesn't seem like Greg's personality or whatever don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me! :D I'm so glad people like this, lol.**

**-Maddz Writes**


	6. The Best Stupid Cupcake (Nikki POV)

_May 12th, Tuesday_

I CANNOT BELIEVE the FINALS are in TWO DAYS!

TWO

STICKIN'

DAYS!

I've been studying my BUTT off so much that I actually think it's numb..

my butt...

Anyway, since the finals are so so close, I wanted to make a study group (namely Chloe, Zoey, Brandon, Theo, and Marcy) but I was also hoping a little someone else might join...

So before school started I headed right up to Greg's locker with a note, and slipped the note through the little slot-thingies on the top of the locker and RAN OUTTA THERE!

I knew that I could've PROBABLY just handed him the note like a normal person would, instead of shoving it in his locker like a creepy stalker, but I just can't handle myself around him. My stomach does flips and flops whenever I LOOK at him, so imagine what would happen if I tried TALKING to him.

The reason I could talk to him at lunch was because I was with my BFFs and they always make everything easier. Somehow.

* * *

**AT THE CUPCAKERY**

I sat down at the nearest seat for the study session, with extra money in my pocket, just in case anyone got hungry.

Yup! We were studying at CupCakery! One of my favorite places to hang out. I put my backpack on my lap, getting out the main things we were gonna study for first, chemistry!

Yaaaaaayyy _sarcasm_

Right when I had everything out and ready, I saw Chloe and Zoey headed right for my table. I waved them over.

"Hey BFFs!" I said, doing jazzhands. "Are you ready for finals?"

Both of them shook their heads simultaneously, as fast as they could, which made me laugh.

"Neither am I." I giggled.

They took a seat, and we started chatting, gossiping all the while studying.

Hey, who says you CAN'T study WHILE talking? It's called multi-tasking!

Next Marcy and Theo showed up. They sat down next to us, and immediately got their stuff out. This study group was actually really fun! I was learning a lot more stuff hanging out with these guys then studying by myself.

And last, but NOT least, Brandon walked in... with... OMG!

GREG?

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D!**

I couldn't stop smiling when I saw them. "Hey Brandon, Greg, over here!" I shouted, still smiling the biggest smile ever. It even started to hurt my cheeks.

Brandon and Greg grabbed chairs and sat down next to our circle of study-buddies, and Greg was a little more talkative today, which made me pretty happy. Then he looked straight at me and said, "Thanks for inviting me, Nikki."

I blushed like crazy. '_OMG HE'S TALKING TO ME!' _But I just said that inside my head, so no one heard that but me.

"Y-you're welcome." I smiled like an idiot.

He smiled back and then focused back on his work.

As we were just finishing up our chemistry studying time, someone else entered the CupCakery... someone I thought I wouldn't see for a LONG WHILE. Someone I DESPISE.

At this point, you all know who she is.

Mackenzie trudged in, wearing the MOST diva-like outfit she could pick out. Right as she entered she saw me and glared right through my skin.

_Oh no; here she comes..._

"Um... Brandon, is that you?" Mackenzie asked, in a fake-nice voice she puts on anytime she's around Brandon.

He turned around, and so did everyone else. By the look on their facial expressions, I could tell their day was automatically ruined.

"Hi... Mackenzie..." Brandon muttered.

Then Mackenzie noticed Greg. "OMG! You look familiar, are you that kid who tried to sell chocolates with that younger kid yesterday afternoon? You were the nice one... the other kid was just annoying."

"Hey, no one gets to call my brother annoying except me." Greg shout back.

Marcy, Theo, Chloe, and Zoey all gasped. They didn't know Greg had that in him to talk back to someone like Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, we're kind of busy right now," Brandon added. "We're trying to study and-"

"Brandon, can we talk?" Mackenzie's screechy voice made everyone's ears bleed.

Brandon looked back at us and then back at Mackenzie. He sighed, then said "What the heck?" And left with Mackenzie.

Once he was gone, everyone looked around at each other, talking all at once.

"What was that all about?" "Where did he go?" "OMG! What lies do you think Mackenzie's filling Brandon with?" "What if she's using him for something?" "I HAVE TO GO CHECK OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!" "No, don't go!" "OMG! All I wanted was for all of us to study, and now everything's ruined!" "Hey, Nikki, don't worry about it." "Hey guys, he's back!" Zoey was the last one to talk.

And there Brandon was, walking back to our table. I couldn't see Mackenzie anywhere, which probably meant Brandon left Mackenzie, or they just both decided to leave. Brandon sat down and everyone started bombarding him with questions.

He looked around at everyone, sadly. It looked like he was about to get up and leave. Chloe quickly quieted everyone down.

"Shhhh! Guys, let Brandon talk." She said, raising her hands to silence everyone.

Eventually we all settled down, staring at Brandon, we waited for what he was going to say.

"She didn't really say much," Brandon started. "All she asked was if I'd go to the Summer Dance with her."

Everyone started laughing like crazy.

"The weird thing is... I'm actually kind of thinking of saying yes..."

Everyone stopped laughing, and stared at him, hoping he was joking.

"Haha, just joking." Brandon laughed.

We all looked around at each other, laughing even more at what Brandon said.

I looked down at my watch. "Guys! It's getting really late! Do you want to grab some cupcakes and leave?"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, full of excitement.

We all got up line, ready to pay for some cupcakes. In line, I slipped my hand into my pocket, searching around for my money, but I didn't feel anything. I started to panic. Did I REALLY lose my money?

I looked through my back pockets, double-checking, triple-checking, extra-extra checking, but I couldn't find it! "Oh no, guys, I lost my money!" I groaned. Greg, who was standing behind me in line, opened up his wallet and took out some money.

"Ay, don't worry about it." He said. "I have some extra money. It's on me."

I FELT LIKE FAINTING!

GREG

WAS BUYING ME

A CUPCAKE!?

**SQUUUUEEEE!**

Chloe and Zoey overheard and gazed over at me and Greg, with their mouths slightly open. "OMG!" Chloe said, frantically looking through her pockets. "I think I forgot MY money too!" She lied.

"Y-yeah... so did I!" Zoey joined in.

I just glared at those two.

I couldn't believe they were using him to their advantage!

Greg looked around at us awkwardly. "Ugh...-"

He was cut off by me. I pulled the money out of Zoey's pockets and said, "Here it is, and Chloe, I'm pretty sure your money is in your front pocket."

Chloe stared at me. Then she quickly blinked, nodding her head. "Wow, Nikki, ugh... t-thanks."

I could tell they were both jealous.

Once we bought our cupcakes, we all sat down in our same seats as before, and laughed and chatted about school for a while. No gossip, we just talked about our lives for a while. It was really nice!

Thankfully Mackenzie didn't really cause any drama, but my friends on the other hand... I'm getting kind of worried. What if our friendship breaks over a stupid cupcake? But then again... I am crushing on both Brandon and Greg. Maybe they think that I only like Brandon so they flirt with Greg because they think no one else likes him. I didn't bring it up, of course. I mean, Greg was right in front of me! But eventually I'll text both of them privately about it.

My friends and I have a great relationship together! I highly doubt we'd break up over some stupid cupcake.

The best stupid cupcake~


	7. Brandon's Secret (Greg POV)

_May 12, Tuesday_

I made it to school, and as soon as I entered, everyone around me started complaining about the finals. Some people said that it'll be easy, and other people were completely terrified. I mostly just wanted to get them over with so I could enjoy Summer break with a gaming controller in my hands, with yummy snacks and no nagging teachers bothering my every move.

I wasn't worried, but I knew I had to study because I was struggling at the one subject everyone hated: Math.

I opened my locker to take out binders, when suddenly a small scrap piece of paper fell out from it. I picked it up, thinking it was trash, but as it turned it around, I saw a letter, so I read it.

_Dear Greg,_

_Hi! This is Nikki Maxwell, and I was wondering if you'd like to join my study group. I will be there including Theo, Marcy, Brandon, and Chloe + Zoey! If you can't go, I understand, these last days are really really busy and tiring, but it'd be cool if you could come!_

_We're meeting at the CupCakery anytime after school! We'll only be staying around until, like, 6:30;_

_~Signed Nikki Maxwell_

I smiled.

Well, now at least I have that studying-thing planned out! I'll probably get Brandon to drive me there since I don't know where the CupCakery is.

* * *

School passed by surprisingly fast. Brandon and I were walking to the CupCakery, and Brandon constantly stared down at his watch.

"Oh great!" He muttered. "We're gonna be late!"

He started picking up his pace, and I quickly caught his hand. "Dude, chill. We won't be too late."

Brandon looked down at his watch again. "It's 5:00. Nikki would've wanted us to be early, since we leave the CupCakery at 6:30!"

"Why are you worrying so much anyway?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Because I have a crush on Nikki and I know she likes me too!" He admitted. "And I've never been late for anything involving Nikki! I can't let her down like that. Don't you know the feeling of liking a girl?"

I instantly thought of Holly Hills, the most popular girl in my old school- and what's cool is that she wasn't a rude popular girl. She was the sweetest girl anyone could possibly meet!

Images of her blonde-wavy hair flashed in my mind. Everything about her, like her beautiful and sparkly green hazel eyes, shining as she smiled, was just perfect. She was perfect in every way. I was transfixed in thoughts of Holly. I couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. And the weird thing is... Nikki reminded me a lot like Holly too...

Nikki wasn't nearly as popular as Holly, but their appearances were strikingly similar, and I'm shocked how I never noticed till now.

Although Nikki normally wears her hair in dorky pigtails, she does indeed have blonde wavy hair- just like Holly's! And their eyes are almost the same color, Nikki's being a brighter green than Holly's, though. Nikki doesn't wear the most expensive clothing like Holly did, but if she did, there would hardly be a difference between them. And they even had similar personalities, both of them nice and sweet. Outgoing and charming... wait... was I falling for Nikki?!

I don't like Nikki... do I?

I started blushing, thinking about girls was frustrating.

"Greg... Greg? Greg! GREG!" Brandon broke my thoughts.

"Huh- wha- what?" I shot my head up, blushing a little bit.

"Are, you ok man? You look a little red. Are you sick? You suddenly stopped talking, and I was getting kind of worried."

"Sorry," I stated, "I'm just thinking about this girl I liked where I used to go to school. So, yeah, I know how you feel." I admitted to him as well. "And I sure do miss her." I sighed.

Brandon paused. "Well, sorry." We both sighed together, staring at the ground, thinking about our crushes.

"Alright, come on, we should be there by now!" Brandon said, getting impatient. He took my arm and pulled me to the CupCakery.

* * *

We finally arrived, walking towards the table Nikki and all her friends were at. Nikki looked up from her work, and smiled brightly. She waved her hand wildly. "Hey Brandon, Greg, over here!" I heard her shout, obviously excited to see us.

We grabbed chairs, and sat down next to everyone. I said hi to everyone and then turned to Nikki, looking right into her eyes, I told her, "Thanks for inviting me, Nikki."

I could've sworn I saw her blush a bit. She quickly recovered, smiled, and said, "Y-you're welcome."

After that we all just sat and talked, laughing about embarrassing stories people told of themselves, chatting about the news and important stuff that has been happening around us, all while studying!

I had NO idea studying could actually be... fun.

But then, everyone kind of stopped talking. Everyone stared at me. Or I thought it was me. Instead, I heard a high-pitched, snotty voice behind me say, "Um... Brandon, is that you?"

I turned around in my chair to face the girl, and.. hey... was that the girl I sold chocolates to a while ago? What was her name... I know it began with a M... Marry? Madison? ...

"Hi... Mackenzie..." Brandon groaned.

Mackenzie!

As if Mackenzie heard me call out her name in my head, she zipped her head around at me, remembering me. "OMG! You look familiar! Are you who tried to sell chocolates with that younger kid yesterday afternoon? You were the nice one... the other kid was just annoying." She sneered at me. I could tell she was just pretending to be nice, and honestly, I don't think she liked me either.

"Hey, no one gets to call my brother annoying except me." I shot back, hoping that would make her walk away.

Everyone behind me gasped, and I knew I did something I probably shouldn't have done.

"Mackenzie, we're kind of busy right now," Brandon added. "We're trying to study and...-"

"Brandon can we talk?" Mackenzie shouted angrily. Her shrill voice hurt almost everyone's ears around us. She just glared her icy-blue eyes at everyone.

Brandon looked back at us, and then back at Mackenzie. He sighed, got up, and walked up to Mackenzie. "What the heck?"He muttered sarcastically as he left with her.

Once he was gone, chaos erupted from our table. Nikki was in shock that Brandon just got up and left like that. Everyone was talking all at once, it was difficult to make out exactly what they were saying, but eventually I heard Nikki say, ""OMG! All I wanted was for all of us to study, and now everything's ruined!" Someone reassured her, and then Zoey was the last one to speak.

"Hey guys, he's back!"

Brandon slowly walked back to our table, staring at the ground when he headed towards us, with a solemn look on his face. He pulled out his chair, and plopped down. Once the silence subsided, everyone in our table starting shouting at him, asking him random questions. It was like a dam just burst, and the water was Brandon's worst enemy. I looked at everyone questioning him, then turned to face Brandon, and there was something off. It looked as if his eyes were misty, like he was thinking of crying.

I was going to silence all my friends until Chloe did. "Shhh!" Chloe rose her hands up. "Let him him talk!"

Eventually everyone settled down, staring at Brandon, clinging on to every word that would come out of his mouth.

"She didn't say much," Brandon explained, "All she asked is if I'd go to the Summer Dance with her."

Everyone started laughing like crazy, even me! What? I've only JUST met Mackenzie and she's a real annoyance. WHO would go out with HER? Especially someone as nice as Brandon...

"The weird thing is... I'm actually kind of thinking of saying yes..."

What?

"Just kidding." Brandon faked a smile.

That made us laugh even louder.

"Guys! It's getting really late! Do you want to grab some cupcakes and leave?" That was Nikki.

"YEAH!" We all finished our snickering and headed toward the line to buy cupcakes. In front of me stood Nikki, and I saw her search all around her pockets. She went through her front pockets, then her back pockets. She even untied the hoodie that was around her waist and checked those pockets too. I could tell something was off, and her facial expressions weren't helping either.

"Oh no, guys, I lost my money!" She groaned.

I opened up my wallet, took out some money, and poked her shoulder. "Ay, don't worry about it." I said. "I have some extra money. It's on me."

Nikki smiled, but before she could say something, her friends starting looking through their pockets, they started complaining on how they forgot their money too! I stood there awkwardly.

Were they hoping for me to pay for them?!

Nikki quickly helped them find their money. "Here it is, and Chloe, I'm pretty sure your money is in your front pocket." Nikki smiled, smugly.

Chloe stared at Nikki, then blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Wow, Nikki, ugh... t-thanks."

We finally bought are cupcakes and sat down at our table, talking for a while more. Unfortunately, Brandon poked me, whispering to me, telling me we should be getting home early. He said he had something private to tell me on the way home. I nodded, and got up with him.

"Hey, Brandon and I will be heading out. Bye guys!"

"Bye Greg!" Nikki smiled an adorable smile. She waved goodbye. "Thank you so so much for the cupcake!"

I smiled, nodded, and walked outside with Brandon.

* * *

It was slightly foggy outside, the sun was just setting, a red aura around the hills lay out, expanding with its magnificent beauty. Brandon and I walked on the sidewalk, it shimmered a grey color from the sun's red aura, and it was a pretty sight. We were walking for a while, Brandon had is head down, staring at the glistening grey concrete. He was acting oddly weird for his usual self. His hands were in his pockets and it looked like his mind was revolving and cranking crazily, like a clock ticking ever second. I wasn't sure if would scream in any second or burst into tears.

He finally spoke: "Greg, can I tell you what.. what really happened with Mackenzie and I..."

I looked at him with a questioning face. "You lied to all your friends?"

"No- no of course not. I didn't lie about what Mackenzie said..." Brandon replied. "I just..." He paused.

"What?"

".. I didn't tell them what I said to Mackenzie." He stopped walking. "I told Mackenzie I would go to the dance with her."

"WHAT?"

"I know, I know," He said, putting his hands up, trying to reassure me. "It sounds crazy really... I-I I don't know what I was THINKING, just..."

"I thought you'd ask NIKKI!" I shot back. "You like her, and she likes you!"

"Man..." Brandon put his hand on his temples, rubbing them, getting stressed out.

"Why?"

"I felt bad for her. She is now in this new school, and now SHE'S treated like the weirdo. She gets bullied online, she hears terrible gossip about herself, and it's all because she moved to a new stupid preppy school. I know she probably deserves karma, especially for all the bad things she's done to Nikki, but, she's desperate Greg. She cried in front of me. And I feel like... like she was honest. Like she really actually HATES herself..."

I butted in. "Look, I just met her and I KNOW you SHOULDN'T date her!"

"Well, maybe I won't DATE her." Brandon said. "But, I am going out with her. Just to the dance."

I really didn't know what to tell Brandon. If this was his decision, well... it was a stupid one, but it was his choice. I sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing." I then paused. "What are you going to tell Nikki?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet." He sighed.

The sun slowly evaporated away. We stood in silence, thinking about the situation for a while, until Brandon finally started walking forward, going home. I followed him, and he dropped me by my house. I waved goodbye to him, and he left.

I hope everything well be alright for us.


	8. The Most Depressing Day of School(Nikki)

_May 13, Wednesday_

OMG! Today has got to be the WORST day EVER! :( :( :(

I'm NOT even exaggerating!

First off, TODAY IS THE DAYS OF FINALS which honestly is not as bad as what I'm ACTUALLY talking about, BUT STILL!

What happened today, PLUS THE STRESS OF THE FINALS WASN'T very GOOD for me!

So let's just start at the beginning, when I finished the finals...

* * *

I turned in my finals, extremely curious about how my grades would turn out tomorrow, [WHICH BTW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, SQUEEEEE!] when I noticed something was odd about Brandon. I don't want to say he's hiding something... but whatever is wrong includes him in the mix... and maybe even me!

But I tried not to focus much on that. I knew it would only add more stress in my life, and I was only interested in relaxing and staying calm until my grades came in. I pulled out my phone out of my backpack, took out my pink sparkly headphones, and turned on my favorite tunes. I laid my head on the desk, all the while staring at the clock on the wall, hoping that time could speed up so I could head to lunch and chill with all my friends:

Chloe, Zoey, Brandon, and Greg of course!

But... unfortunately time DID NOT seem to speed up, and I was getting tired. Eventually, soothing music burst into my headphones. The melody was smooth like butter, giving it a flavor of sleepiness. I couldn't help myself, the song was so tender, so calming, so I softly lay my head down, hoping just to relax, but ended up taking a short nap.

The nap didn't last long, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, startled a bit. It was Brandon! I still had my headphones on, and I saw Brandon mouth some words. I quickly took off my headphones. "Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked him.

Brandon shut his mouth. His gaze left mine and his pupils flung in all different directions of the classroom. I could tell something was up. He was acting super nervous. He took a deep breath and finally regained composure, looking back into my eyes he said, "I need to talk to you about the Summer Dance..."

Outside I nodded, but inside I was SCREAMING with joy! Maybe Brandon was going to ask me out! However, his facial expression and his attitude in general didn't seem very ecstatic. I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"I'll probably need to talk to you outside the classroom, in private. This is pretty serious." He murmured, still audible.

The inside of me stopped smiling, and my stomach did thousands of flip-flops. I gritted my teeth into a fake smile. I put down my phone and headphones, pushing in my chair, and headed out the door with Brandon. Before exiting, I noticed Chloe and Zoey watch me leave. Their eyes sparkled, like they could sense Brandon was going to do something amazing for me. I only wished I could have that feeling too...

Brandon shut the classroom door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and merely stared at the granite floor, following the dust that lay on the musky areas of the floor. I glared at him, crossing my arms, waiting impatiently for him to say something.

"Ummmm... Brandon? What's the big deal?" I broke the silence.

He looked up at me with anxious eyes. "Look, Nikki..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, a nervous habit of his. "I don't really know how to tell you this... and I know you'll most likely be angry, but, yesterday when you decided to bring the group over to CupCakery for a study-session, it was really fun! I loved hanging out with you, like I always do. Then... MacKenzie barged in... and I didn't tell you this, or any of the rest of the gang this, because I knew it would really hurt you and bring tension to your friendship with everyone, but... MacKenzie DID ask me to the Summer Dance... and I accepted."

My mouth fell open in shock. _He WHAT?! _I thought, angrily to myself. All these Middle School years I've been crushing on Brandon, getting to know him, hanging out with him, appreciating him, and all for this? So that some tramp like MacKenzie could go to Summer Dance with him and ruin my life further?

"I know this is difficult to take in...-" Brandon began his little guilty-trip monologue again, but I wouldn't let him.

"Difficult? Difficult! It's WORSE than just that BRANDON!" I hissed, tears developing in my eyes. "I thought we might've been something, like an actual couple, a couple that everyone knew was together and SUPPORTED. But now you're going out with MACKENZIE! She hates my guts Brandon!"

Brandon's expression changed. Instead of nervousness, he brought his hand forward, trying to touch me and calm me down. I merely pushed it away.

"Nikki, please, don't be upset! You don't understand...-"

"You don't understand me!" I retorted.

Brandon gritted his teeth, petrified I would interrupt him like that. "Well than I guess we're even, aren't we?" He shouted.

I glared at him for a while, my once narrowed eyebrows soften with sorrow. The tears were on the edge of slipping down my cheeks, and I couldn't cry in front of Brandon. My nose became red, and my eyes turned a light pink. I turned around, madly rushing away from Brandon, heading to the nearest restroom. I swung the door open, not caring if anyone was in one of the stalls, and thankfully the restrooms were empty. I ran up to one of the sinks, sniffling, staring at my reflection in the mirrors.

I looked a mess. My dirty-blonde hair stuck straight up in random positions, my face looked red with a mixture of anguish and animosity. I turned on the faucet, washing my face, trying desperately to calm down and not look like a total wreck like I did right then and there. I took out my pigtails as well, taking some water and rubbed it through my weird hair, hoping it would flatten. It didn't work.

I felt like crying all over again as flashbacks of the horrible thing MacKenzie's done to me flooded through my mind. I wiped my eyes roughly, but couldn't stop crying. I eventually decided to hide in the janitor's closet. It was the only place I could take a breather and think through things again.

And this is where the story leads me... right here to me writing in this stupid diary. This meaningless diary filled with all my emotions and love I used to hold for Brandon. Re-reading all those moments make me want to scream all over again; I can't though. My throat hurts, and it feels like I can't swallow correctly. Maybe I can hide out here for the rest of the day, there wouldn't be any difference.

I just want a ginormous black hole to swallow me up, so I won't have to go to this stupid school with stupid Brandon and see stupid MacKenzie and neither read this stupid diary again.

:(


End file.
